


Dabi's Siblings are Definitely at Home

by Marianna5



Series: Marianna's BNHA Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All the Todoroki Siblings Ran Away, Blue Spirit Fuyumi, But Separately, Cabbage Merchant Natsuo, Dabi Joins the Gaang, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi's Siblings Love Him, Firebender Dabi, Firebender Shouto, Gen, Waterbender Fuyumi, Waterbender Natsuo, Writer's Month 2020, airbender hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna5/pseuds/Marianna5
Summary: Dabi runs away from home. Unbeknownst to him, so do all his siblings.
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Marianna's BNHA Writer's Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Dabi's Siblings are Definitely at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Welcome to Day 6 of Writer's Month 2020, prompt-ocean.
> 
> The concept of this fic was basically Dabi runs away from home and all his siblings chase him, but set in the Atla world. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dabi, along with Sokka, Katara, and Aang, had been restocking supplies in a small Earth Kingdom village on their way to the North Pole when his nation’s prince appeared. They spent several tense minutes in a staredown when a short figure dressed in black and wearing a _Love Amongst Dragons_ theater mask, missing the dual broadswords they were known for, interrupted. It was impressive how fast their presence enraged the prince. 

“Remove the mask. Or I’ll rip it off your face.” Prince Zuko snarled, forgetting about Aang.

The Blue Spirit bent their knees and lifted their arms. Water rose around them, spinning in a tight circle. Huh, that hadn’t been a skill listed on their wanted poster. Their stance reminded him more of Fuyumi’s waterbending style than Katara’s. If there was a wartime bride in the family tree, it wasn’t unheard of for waterbending to show in colony brats, like most of Dabi’s siblings.

Prince Zuko got into the ridgid fighting stance known as the beginning of firebending kata two, used for offensive moves. “Last chance.”

The Blue Spirit spun the circle of water faster, but otherwise held steady. Prince Zuko grinned ferally. “I’m going to enjoy taking you down.”

He launched fire at the Blue Spirit, they overwhelmed it with water, causing steam to rise, momentarily cutting off Dabi’s view. 

“Stop standing around, we've got to go,” Sokka said, gesturing out of the village, where they left Appa. 

Aang looked worried. “I don’t know, maybe we should help.”

“We’d help by leaving. Chop chop! Zuko’s after us and if we leave, he’ll leave.”

Dabi watched as the fight continued and shook his head. “Not sure about that. Look at how he’s yelling at the masked dude. It’s personal, he’s got a serious grudge.”

“And,” Katara cut in, “that guy knows waterbending! If we help him, he might teach us some katas.”

“But, our schedule!” Sokka whined. 

“If Aang had moves to practice, we won’t have to rush north so fast.”

“You just want to learn more waterbending for yourself.”

Katara shrugged. “They’re probably from the Northern tribe, they could be our in. Let’s go, Aang!” Katara and Aang ran towards the fight. 

Sokka looked expectantly at Dabi. “Aren’t you going to join them?”

Dabi looked affronted. “Who me? Interfere with all those scary benders? Hmm, better not. Might get burned.” Dabi glanced at the still healing burns covering most of his body, courtesy of dear old Dad. 

Sokka wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Right, stay safe then.” He lifted his boomerang, “Water tribe!” He sprinted after them. 

Dabi watched him go and shook his head. These idiots needed more backup than a waterbender of unknown loyalties. He wasn’t planning on getting up close and personal, not with his skin still painfully tight and healing, but he could run damage control. 

Dabi found a roof of a flour mill far enough away to be out of the direct fire, but close enough that he could affect the prince’s flames. If he did it subtly enough, no one would know there was another firebender here.

He watched Aang and Katara join the mess, going straight for the soldiers that had surrounded the prince’s fight. Sokka followed and sent his boomerang flying toward the prince’s head. The prince dodged and sent a massive blast of flames towards Sokka. Sokka was trapped by houses on either side, no convenient alleys, with two cabbage merchants on one side and a mother and toddler on the other. 

Shit. 

The Blue Spirit sent water at the flames, but it was too hot and the water steamed. Dabi got into firebending kata four, redirection, lifted his arms, and moved the flames just enough to miss Sokka and not hit the cabbage merchants.

“My cabbages!” 

Unfortunately, the cabbages were a victim of war.

Dabi rubbed his ear. One of the cabbage merchants sounded familiar. If he didn’t have such a broad hat then Dabi could see his face. Maybe if just leaned over-

“What are you doing?” A guy’s voice said by his ear. 

Dabi pulled back from leaning over the edge and glared, he hadn’t heard anyone sneak up on him.The teen was _tiny_. He looked maybe a year or two younger than Dabi. His hair hung down past his ears and was such an unusual color, like sunshine, that Dabi had the urge to touch it. His eyes were outlined in black kohl and were a gold color that screamed fire nation descent, if only distantly with the way the rest of him looked. He was dressed in soft earth tones like many of the people across the kingdom. 

Dabi jerked his head towards the fight. 

The teen followed his gaze and whistled. “You know what it’s over?”

Dabi shrugged. “The firebender took offense to that guy’s mask. Everyone else’s an add-on.” 

The teen squinted then gripped Dabi’s arm. “That kid’s airbending,” he said, sounding awed. Dabi knew the feeling well, he sounded the same way when he first met Aang. The kid was something out of a storybook. 

“He’s the Avatar.”

The teen snorted. “Is that what he told you?”

Dabi shook his handoff. Maybe Aang’s vegetarian, pacifist act got a little tiring sometimes, but his heart was in the right place. “Watch what you say. I’m traveling with him.”

“Really?” The teen tilted his head and gave a predatory grin. “A firebender traveling with him, and you still expect me to believe he’s the Avatar?”

Dabi felt cold. “I’m not a firebender.” In the Earth Kingdom, it was a punishable offense. “I’m not.” 

The teen rolled his eyes. If anyone was Fire Nation, it was him with those gold-damned eyes. Dabi’s eyes weren’t that color and he firebended. “Chill out, hotman. I’m not trying to start anything, I’ve just got a couple of questions.”

They eventually agreed that Dabi would answer a few questions and the teen, Hawks he said his name was, wouldn’t tattle to any Earth Kingdom soldiers. Mostly, the teen was super obsessed with Aang’s story.

When Hawks finished grilling him, they sat with their feet dangling off the roof, watching the fighting wind down. It didn’t look like anyone won, but also no one lost. He’d probably have to make a run for the bison soon to make it look like he was there the whole fight like a good, non-bender, non-fighter should be. He’d only had to redirect the prince’s flames two more times, one time away from the Blue Spirit and another time from the oddly familiar cabbage merchant with the big hat. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird a waterbender is using a Fire Nation mask to fight the Fire Nation Prince?” Hawks asked.

Dabi didn’t. From the way Fuyumi talked about _Love Amongst Dragons _, it was a masterpiece of the highest order, so it was perfectly reasonable if someone outside of the Fire Nation liked it. The waterbending thing was less surprising, not every waterbending brat in the colonies loved the crown, look at Natsuo. Dabi’s family wasn’t the only one with a mix of elements, though earthbending did prove to be more popular.__

__Dabi glared at Hawks. “How’d you know that’s a Fire Nation mask?”_ _

__Hawks waved his hand and smiled. “Oh, this and that. I travel a lot.”_ _

__“To the Fire Nation?”_ _

__“Maybe, maybe not.”_ _

__The roof shook. Down below, the Blue Spirit created massive walls of ice, blocking the fighters from one another, and disappeared in the ensuing chaos._ _

__“That’s my cue!” Hawks winked. “See you around!” He ran to the opposite side of the roof and jumped off from a height too high for Dabi to jump off, let alone someone shorter than him. By the time Dabi got to the edge, he expected to see him on the ground with broken bones._ _

__Hawks wasn’t there._ _

__Dabi carefully climbed off the roof, didn’t crazily jump, and ran to the bison, barely beating the others._ _

__They were a bit singed, but nothing that would permanently scar. Pretty good for facing a firebender._ _

__When Appa took off, Dabi thought he spotted Shouto’s distinctive white and red hair._ _

__Nah, that’d be crazy. Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Shouto were all definitely at home, where he left them._ _

__...Right?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyumi: If I wear a mask no one will know it's me  
> Zuko: YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING IT RIGHT
> 
> The untold chaos the Todoroki kids would get up to in the Atla world is _fantastic_. 
> 
> I may or may not end up continuing this. :)


End file.
